Decorating
by PleasePutUsernameHere
Summary: Surely he was doing the right, good thing letting her make the decisions if she enjoyed doing what he found to be mind numbingly dull. It was just a bonus that it meant a lot less work for him. Or a short drabble with Percy and Annabeth at some point in the future. Follows Canon.


**Just a short drabble, enjoy!**

Percy was met with the four cold walls of a very new, very bare apartment. It had only been a couple days since he and Annabeth had moved in so there were still many boxes yet to be unpacked a few of which stood tauntingly in the corner. Groaning at the thought of any responsibilities to do with said boxes, none of which any sorts of fun in the slightest, he pulled the duvet back around himself and tried to banish the thought of doing anything other than sleeping.

After what felt like seconds, clattering at the door pulled him roughly out of his enjoyable slumber. Raising his head and blinking away the blur in his vision, Percy watched as his girlfriend marched into their room with the determined look that he _hated_.

"No." He complained, hiding himself under the covers.

Bed springs creaked next to him and he felt her warmth beside his. Slowly, Percy uncovered himself, the air cool on his bare chest. He looked over at her, taking in the messy ponytail matched with his old pastel blue button up shirt and black cotton shorts and knew exactly what she'd been doing.

"You've been decorating." Annabeth just grinned at him, eyes like the sparse clouds that spread across the skies looking down at New York.

"Well considering your reaction whenever I dare try to get you involved, I though doing it just me would be more productive by far."

Sitting up, Percy rubbed his eyes and pushed away the dark strands of hair obstructing his view. It was true, he hated decorating. There was nothing interesting when choosing what shade of grey would be best for the walls, or if they wanted a warm light or a cold one. All of it was just tedious, a bunch of boring decisions that he didn't really give a damn about in the first place. Of course Annabeth thrived when picking furniture or deciding types of wood, the daughter of Athena always had an eye for design though usually it was the exteriors of buildings. Percy had never believed her brilliance was confined to battle tactics and architecture and he was glad that she proved him right every day. So all things in perspective, surely he was doing the right, good thing letting her make the decisions if she enjoyed doing what he found to be mind numbingly dull. It was just a bonus that it meant a hell of a lot less work for him.

"I don't have a reaction." She rolled her eyes at him, "Okay fine, so what if I don't have all that much to say when choosing pillow covers. I just want to live with the women I love, isn't that the whole point of us moving in together?"

"Cut the whole romantic love story crap, you just can't bothered." Percy didn't respond to that knowing that any reply would be paper thin, so he just laughed.

"Can't we just not think about this right now? It's morning, that means it's stop talking and let weary Percy get some beauty sleep before the gods decide he's not nearly stressed enough." He rolled over to face her, a hand supporting his head as did his best to look worn.

"It's the afternoon." She shuffled closer anyways and Percy reached over to brush a golden lock away from her cheek.

"Shh, eyes closed time." Laying back again, Annabeth lay her head onto his chest feeling the rise and fall of his breaths.

With one arm he pulled her closer, brushing his hand up and down her arm softly. They lay in silence for a few, blissful moments before her voice cut into the peace.

"How about a seascape of Montauk above the bed." Her voice was just more than a mumble and Percy nodded soundlessly when she tilted her head to gaze at him.

"And we can paint the walls blue, make it a theme." This time he hummed in agreement, barely filtering through the words she was saying.

"And the life sized mural of my mum can go above the dresser."

"Whatever you want, wise girl." At that she smacked his chest and he only chuckled, grinning at her annoyed expression.

"You're useless." Percy kissed the top of her head, breath making her hair quiver.

"You're the idiot who agreed to move in with me," He kissed her again, this time brushing his lips softly against her forehead. "I thought children of Athena were supposed to be smart."

Reaching up she ran a hand through his tousled hair, tangled from sleep and the fact he rarely bothers to drag a brush through it. She then traced an arc down his cheek, tracing the rough stubble that dusted his jaw.

"Not everyone can be the kings of common sense like you, seaweed brain." He laughed again as she tugged gently at his chin and pulled him into a lingering kiss.

As if spurred by an unknown motive, the blonde dragged herself out of bed and fixed her ponytail. Still enjoying the warmth of the sheets, Percy remained lying down much to Annabeth's disapproval. Sensing a lost battle before even starting, she only let out a loud huff before striding out into the rest of the apartment.

"I'm going to make some coffee and you better be of your ass by the time I'm done."

He watched her disappear round the corner and couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips. Something warm spread through his chest, a feeling that only small, easy moments like these could bring. Slipping out from under the warm, lovely, safe covers, he swung his legs round so that he was sitting at the side of the bed, staring at the peeling wallpaper. Blue, blue would suit these walls and a painting of Montauk would be stunning.

A life size mural of Athena was not something he wanted to visualize.

Decorating was definitely a small price to pay to wake up to Annabeth Chase every morning.


End file.
